revuestarlightfandomcom-20200215-history
Nana Daiba
| weapon = "Rondo" katana and wakizashi | revues = Revue of Solitude Revue of Bonds | debut =Chapter 1 (Show Must Go On) Chapter 1 (4-koma) Chapter 1 (Overture) Episode 1 (anime) | voiactj = Moeka Koizumi Koizumi Moeka 小泉萌香 | voiacte = Luci Christian }} Nana Daiba (大場なな, Daiba Nana) is a character in the Shōjo☆Kageki Revue Starlight franchise. She is a second-year student from the Actor Training Department at Seisho Music Academy's 99th Graduating Class. This Stage Girl is the de facto mother of the 99th class, kind and caring to her classmates. Nicknamed "Banana". Talented not only in singing and dancing, but also as a director. Still delighted by the group performance of "Starlight" back in her first year.https://www.en.revuestarlight-relive.com/character/nana/ Appearance Nana has emerald-green eyes and dark-blonde hair, which goes down to the nape of her neck. Her hair is generally styled in half-twintails that are said to look like bananas, which she always ties with chartreuse ribbons. Her bangs are long and frame her head and eyes. Her Seisho uniform consists of a gray blazer with dark-gray trimming and a gray knife-pleated skirt, a white button-up shirt, a red ribbon tie, and brown loafers, which she wears with black crew socks. Her casual outfit consists of a long yellow blazer with dark-brown trimming, a white T-shirt, and denim shorts. She also wears a teal tank top that fades into yellow, along with high-waist coral capri tracksuit bottoms around the dorm. Her revue outfit comprises a white jacket with golden piping, that is light-grey in the middle-third portion, as well as in the collar; red cuff flaps with a golden trim, and a golden armband, epaulettes, and thick-braided aiguillettes. Her belt is golden with a golden buckle. Her skirt is a light-gray knife-pleated skirt with a white band near the bottom, a gray ribbon at the back, and a light-pink tulle dress tail. Like all the other girls, she wears black boots with golden trim detailing and a tassel, as well as a red pelisse jacket with golden piping over her left shoulder, held to a red shoulder belt by a golden aiguillette and a golden button. Her weapons are a pair of Japanese swords with a yellow gem for a pommel. Personality Coming soon... Background Coming soon... Plot Coming soon... Relationships Junna Hoshimi Junna holds a great amount of respect for Nana, having once told Nana that she considers her to be "a true stage girl". Revues Anime * (unnamed Revue vs. Maya Tendo) * Revue of Solitude * Revue of Bonds Live * Revue of Isolation * Revue of First Snow * Revue of Ultramarine * Revue of Rainbow * Revue of Taurus Trivia * Nana and Claudine are the only characters whose revue outfit does not feature their image color; however, Nana's weapon still has a gem that does. * Nana's nickname "Banana" was coined in a joke Karen made after their first performance of "Starlight" as a class. Karen coins another phrase, "Bananice", by creating a portmanteau of "Banana" and "nice". :* Nana's name could be read to mean big banana: Dai(大) banana. Another possible connection is with the term "top banana," which means the lead of the show. * Nana's favorite gift is a frog notebook. * By taking count of the lines that represent loops in episode 7, "Nana", it has been inferred that Nana looped her first year at Seisho + the Revues upwards of 60 times. * Nana's weapons are a Katana and a Wakizashi. Samurai during the Feudal era of Japan in the 15th century were required by law to keep two swords. Samurai would use the Wakizashi as a backup sword to use in close-quarter combat. It was also often used to behead opponents or to perform seppuku, a form of suicide Samurai would commit if they lost their honor. Gallery Stage Cards Seisho Music Academy Nana Daiba.png|Seisho Music Academy Nana Daiba Knight of the Sun Nation Nana Daiba.png|Knight of the Sun Nation Nana Daiba Phantom Nana Daiba.png|Phantom Nana Daiba Mafia Princess Elena Nana Daiba.jpg|Mafia Princess Elena Nana Daiba Miyamoto Musashi Nana Daiba.png|Miyamoto Musashi Nana Daiba Momo Amami Nana Daiba.png|Momo Amami Nana Daiba Beast Nana Daiba.png|Beast Nana Daiba Christmas Onana Nana Daiba.png|Christmas Onana Nana Daiba Memoirs So Many Frogs to Choose From.jpg|So Many Frogs to Choose From Choosing a Frame Carefully.jpg|Choosing a Frame Carefully Banana's Strawberry Sweets.png|Banana's Strawberry Sweets The Phantom and Christine.jpg|The Phantom and Christine Trying Out the Mask.jpg|Trying Out the Mask Wrapping Up the Year.png|Wrapping Up the Year Delightful Detour.png|Delightful Detour Nana's Special Christmas Lunch.png|Nana's Special Christmas Lunch Sweet Days.png|Sweet Days Cooking Class, Now in Session.png|Cooking Class, Now in Session ♪ The Young Lady's Knight.png|The Young Lady's Knight The Frog Goods Are Here ♪.png|The Frog Goods Are Here ♪ Synchro Girls!.png|Synchro Girls! Merry Christmas 2019.png|Merry Christmas 2019 References Category:Characters Category:Seisho Students Category:Stage Girls